It's Just Love or Something Like It
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: Usagi and crew switch to a new school to have normal life but something always screws it up. I know. I suck @ summaries.
1. Default Chapter

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hi! Yes, I'm starting a new fic! This one will be my personal plaything when I'm bored or when I'm stuck on one of my other fics. I'm all so going to be starting a Saint Tail fic too. I watched a DVD of it that had seven episodes on it and I thought that anime was cute. But anyways, this will be a multi-crossover Sailor Moon fic and this will be one of my best fics yet!^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own SM, GW, Saint Tail, FF7, FF8, DBZ, FY, or any other anime I might mention in this fic. If I did own those anime or games, wouldn't I be jumping around and rubbing it in your face right about now? 

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's just Love or Something Like It

Prelude

Rei Hino looked in the mirror for the last time as she heard her friends blow the horn for her to come out. She slung her backpack and purse on and called for her cousin Asuka Jr. to come down so they can go to school. He was visiting her and grandpa for just this year to spend time with them and go back home. They ran through the door and hopped into Usagi's Black Explorer. "What's up you guys? Hey, this is my little cousin who is visiting for the year Asuka Jr.!" introduced Rei as she squeezed in between Minako and Hotaru and Asuka hopped in between Matoko and Ami in front. The girls greeted the dark green hair an eyed suit wearing boy warmly. Usagi gunned the engine and they were off to their new school.

"I'm so excited to be going to a new school!" squealed Usagi as bobbed and weaved through the morning traffic.

"Me too. Hey! Watch the road Meatball Head!" screeched Rei as she held on to the seat for dear life.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Make me!!" laughed Usagi as she made a sharp turn to the left to their new school.

TBC….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: That's the end of the prelude. The update will appear ion Monday and the first chapter will be longer than this prelude. I need suggestions for couples! Next chapter: Arriving at the new school, new crush, and the meeting of the sexist pig and stalker bitch. Bye for now. And don't forget to R&R!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hi! Thank you to those who have reviewed! Well, this is not going to be a Usagi centered fic. In this, everyone will have chance at being the center attention at curtain. When I focus on two possible people who might hook up for a curtain a mount of time that's my hint they will hook up later in the fic. I have altered last names, people's ages, and background stuff to fit the story. So don't flame me because of some info I might have gotten wrong. 

Disclaimer: I don't own shit (except the Ocs) and I'm flat ass broke!! So don't sue this broke ass sistah, will ya?

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's just Love or Something Like It

Chapter 1 

Scrrrrr. The tiers screeched as Usagi swerved into the parking space that a curtain handsome, dark brown haired guy with two guys and two girls in the car who was about to park in that spot. Usagi flipped him off, shut the engine off and got out of the car. Everyone piled out of the car and kissed the ground for surviving Usagi's bad driving. They all got their stuff out of the car and started for the gate of their new school. The school was called Star Tokyo High. The mascot was an angel. The school colors was black, sliver, and white. The new school opened today. The girls and one guy walked up the long cobblestone walkway into the back gates to look at their new school. The school was a huge 3 story building. Most of the structure was double plated, tinted, see through glass. The grass was lush and a deep healthy green. There was tennis and basketball courts, a swimming pool, football field, and all sorts of neat stuff to explore on the school grounds. They watched as five gorgeous young men step out of a white limo. A pigtailed boy came sailing pass them into the air muttering obscenities as a girl with a huge a mallet kept on yelling that he a total and complete insensitive eechi. A fine ass lavender haired boy walked past them followed by a equally fine guy with short spiked-up black hair and a short handsome guy who's hair looked like his finger got stuck in a light socket. The guy Usagi flipped off earlier came walking towards them. "Hey, what was your problem flipping me off like that and stealing the space I was about to park in?" the brown haired hunk growled stopping in front of Usagi.

"Oh please! Try to complain to someone who will act usually give a shit. I was just doing defensive driving buster and as for the flipping you off part I only trying to get a rise out of you," responded a bored Usagi. She put on her best heartbreaker smile and introduced herself. "By the way, the name is Usagi Tuskino and these are my home girls Rei, Ami, Matoko, Minako, and Hotaru. The boy right there is Asuka Jr., Rei's cousin," Usagi said. The guy stood speechless for a second. He was caught off guard by Usagi's switching if moods. He finally found his voice and introduced himself. "Uhhh. The name is Squall Loenhart and these are my friends Seifer, Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine" ,murmured Squall as he took Usagi's hand and kiss it making her blush. Rinoa glared at Usagi with anger and Minako gushed about how romantic the whole scene was. After everyone was done greeting and shacking hands they went up to the front of the school to see what homeroom they were in. As a matter of fact they were all in the same homeroom. They took the stairs to the second floor to room 169. The scouts were surprised to see that Setsuna is their homeroom Teacher. When they got over their own shock they greeted Setsuna warmly. "Hey Setsuna-mama, what are you doing here?" chirped Hotaru.

"Well, I've became a history teacher here to keep an eye on all of you. And Michiru and Haruka are also teachers here too. And I expect all of you to treat me like a regular teacher and I'm not going be lenient and give you special treatment because I know you. Because I won't," stated Setsuna.

"But who is watching the time gates?" inquired Rei.

"I sealed off the time gates so no one can come and go through them. Not even me. Anyways, I was getting lonely and depressed there. I didn't see no real danger in the time steam and I didn't feel like staying their anymore," stated Setsuna shocking everyone but Usagi because she new how it feel to be lonely.

"Oh well, at least you get to live out your life the way you want to now," said Ami giving Setsuna a small smile of empathy. They all went to their seats and chatted as more people came in. The lavender haired hottie came in with two other people. 

"I don't know how that bitch of a mother of yours talked me into going back to school," growled the flame haired man as he walked past them. Both teenagers shook their heads and followed the short man.

"Edward finally going to school now!" said a wild haired skinny looking kid.

"Yeah Edward, you're finally going to school," said a sexy looking lean man with tousled looking dark green-blue hair. He dropped the weird girl off and left. Everyone became quite when the bell rang and the teacher cleared her throat to speak. "Hello class, I'm Setsuna Blackberry but call me Ms. Blackberry. I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. I'm also the history teacher here. I don't tolerate tardiness. If you are late for any of my classes including homeroom you will have you choice of water duty or detention. Open house will be 3 weeks from today. And I'll be arranging your seats randomly until I get a real since of your names. Now lets begin. First row: Vegeta, Usagi, Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, Aeris, Selphie, Sephiroth, Irvine, Rikku, Yuffie, and Miaka. Second row: Trunks, Minako, Asuka Jr., Li, Sakura, Gohan, Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori, Tamahome, Ami and Nuriko. Third row: Hotaru, Matoko, Rei, Carrot, Chocolate, Marron, Tira, Gateau, Xellos, Filia, Zelgadis, and Lina. Fourth row: Trowa, Yuna, Tidus, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Akane, Wufei, Gourry, Amelia, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Finally the Fifth row: Ryouga, Ranma, Mousse, Ukyo, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, LuLu, Wakka, Shampoo, Cloud, Edward, and Tifa." said Setsuna. Everyone got up went to their assigned seats. Wufei was muttering about being seated by an ugly tomboy onna. Akane heard him and took out her handy mallet and whacked him good. And that was the first of many meetings and head to head bouts of the sexist pig Wufei and the girl Akane who is always on Ranma's nuts and stalk him all most everyday calling him a hentai. 

"Oh, and one more thing. Here is your class schedules and packets to take home and have your parents." said Setsuna and handed out the papers. Everyone looked at their schedules and got ready for their first school day at Tokyo Star High.

TBC….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: That's the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked it. I need feedback and suggestions. Remember, you have a say in how this fic goes. Remember to R&R!!!!! Ja ne!

@)~~~~(~~~~~ MistressCoCoLoVeR


	3. Chapter 2

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hi! Thank you to those who have reviewed. Yes, this is a kind of AU fic. In this fic there will be no final enemy just people trying to find love in this fic. Most of the animes in this fic have finally reached peace and merged with other universes. I think I got carried away with how many animes and people who going to be in this fic. But, oh well, I'll make do. If any of ya'll wondering why the Slayers and Sorcerer Hunters are in this fic, the answer is that they are only there as cameo's. And there will a lot more cameos from other animes and games to come in this fic. But I'll work them into the fic because I like those shows. Here is the cast member's class rakings:

Seniors: Vegeta, Rinoa, Aeris, Sephiroth, Sesshoumaru, Irvine, Squall, Seifer, Trunks, Gohan, Trowa, Cloud, and Tifa

Juniors: Ryouga, Ranma, Mousse, Yuna, Tidus, Carrot, Chocolate, Ukyo, Miroku, LuLu, Wakka, Shampoo, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Akane, Wufei, Gourry, Kagome, and Inuyasha

Sophomores: Amelia, Usagi, Minako, Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori, Tamahome, Makoto, Rei, Marron, Tira, Gateau, Xellos, Filia, Zelgadis, Lina, Miaka, Ami, and Nuriko

Freshmen: Edward, Selphie, Asuka Jr., Li, Sakura, Rikku, Hotaru, and Yuffie

School Uniform cloths and colors : Black, silver, and white

Boys: Silver ties, black pants, white shirts, and black or white jackets or sweaters

Girls: Silver ties, black pleated skirts, white shirts, and black or white jackets or sweaters

Disclaimer:

MistressCoCoLoVeR: I finally own them all! MWWHAHAHAHAHA! I have the papers right here! ::looks for papers:: Where the hell are They?!?

*MistressCoCoLoVeR doesn't notices that all the cast members are standing around a big fire burning the documents*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Damn! Oh well, I don't own nothing so don't sue this poor ass sistah, will ya?

Enjoy!

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's just Love or Something Like It

Chapter 2 

"So, what kind of classes do you have?" asked Usagi as she snatched each one of her friend's class schedules. Her friend fussed and tried to grab their papers back but she held fast to them. "Hmmm. It looks like I have most of the same classes you have Minako. I have at least three classes with you all," said Usagi handing back their class schedules.

"Wha?!? Why the hell do I have automotive on my schedule?" squeaked Rei and Minako.

"automotive won't be so bad. If you want someone to protect you from all those sleaze balls in that class, I'm your guy ladies. Oh, and my name is Trunks," said the lavender haired hottie as he stuck his hand out to shack their hands. Minako sighed in pure bliss and kept on mumbling cute as she took Trunk's hand. Rei blushed and took his hand and jolt of electric pleasure went right up and down her body. As she took away her hand and wondered if he felt it too.

"Quit flirting with the weak onna brat!" barked the Vegeta as he turned back around with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Who are you calling weak onna, shorty?!?" screamed Rei as a vein appeared on her forehead.

"You, you loud mouth," he growled getting up from his seat.

"Oh yeah, you some come get some" said Rei taking off her jewelry and getting into a fighting stance.

"You're on onna," he said as he too dropped into a fighting stance. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey. There is no need for fighting and hasn't your mama ever told its not nice to fight girls?" said Hotohori stepping between them. Gohan and Trunks dragged a cursing Vegeta to his seat. Usagi and Ami calmed Rei down and Minako, Makoto, and Hotaru glared daggers at Vegeta. Lina collected the money from her friends and Tasuki, Chichiri, and Carrot from the bet they made about he out come of the fight. Everyone went back to talking amongst themselves. Miroku and Carrot kept on hitting on all the girls in the room. Miroku got fried to a crisp and beat up by Lina, Yuna, Wakka, Tidus, and Yuffie. Carrot got pistol whipped by Edward (AN: In this fic Edward is act usually pretty young woman) and beat down by Chocolate, Tira, and Gateau once again while Marron shook his head at the whole scene. Setsuna stood up from her desk and cleared her throat to speak.

"Ok class. I forgot a few more thing I need to say and pass out. There will be a first annual School Dance next week, Monday. And sign up for an after school activity. Teachers will go easy on people with an after school activity. Here is a sheet with a list of activities you can look through and sign up for. Sephiroth (AN: *drools*) , Sesshoumaru (AN: *drools more*), and Zelgadis (AN: *drools even more*), can you three pass out these papers, please?" said Setsuna. The three boys shook their head yes and passed out the papers. Everyone looked over the papers trying to see what activity they might want to participate in.

"Hey He-man? Want to try out for Basketball and football?" inquired Duo.

"Hn." grunted Herro.

"What about you Trowa? You have the height for basketball." said Duo as he turned to Trowa.

"….."

Duo shrugged his shoulders and went back to look over the paper again. 

"I think I'm going to join the chess club," said Quatre to no one particular.

"Yeah? Me too. I'm Ami" said the blue haired girl. 

"I'm joining also." said Xellos and Marron. And the four people got together and chatted with each other.

"What activity do you think I should take, Ranma?" asked Shampoo.

"Anything but the swimming team," grunted Ranma.

"Me not stupid. I know not to go near water," muttered Shampoo.

The bell rang and everyone went to second period. The school operated under block schedule, so that means that they only had three classes a day. Everything went smoothly all the way to lunch. All of the 60 people from the homeroom meet outside of the school to go to lunch.

"Hey, where are we going to eat?" chorused Miaka, Lina, and Usagi.

"I know this one place called Diva's Bizarre where they serve any kind of food you want," said Selphie.

"Oh, I've been there. Real good food for cheap," said Li and Sakura.

"Then lets go there, ya?" said Rikku. Everyone piled into their cars and speeded of to the eatery. Ranma, InuYasha, Ryouga, Sesshoumaru, Mousse, Akane, and Shampoo went off to get some ramen. Usagi, Lina, and Miaka went off and got a little of everyting and had a eating contest. There was bets already going around about who will eat the most first. Everyone else got hem a little something to eat. Everyone finished eating and went back to school for the last class of the day.

~~~~~~ 6TH period - Mutli-Media ~~~~~~~~~

Usagi, Minako, Chichiri, Hotohori, and Tamahome skidded into class as the bell rang.

"Nice of you five to finally join us. Take a seat in the available computers," said Ms Havewill. They grumbled as they took their seats and the teacher went over syllabus.

~~~~~ 6th period - Women of the World ~~~~~~~

Ranma, InuYasha, Wufei, Sesshoumaru, and Vegeta walk into the spacious room and looked at the wall plastered with posters that said 'Girl Power!' and 'Girls Rule!' and sat in the back. A dusty brown skinned woman with rusty copper colored dread locks walked into the room carrying a briefcase. She ware a sheer white midriff halter top and tight blue jean flared hip huggers. She sat her briefcase down and faced the class.

"I can't believe I'm in a class all about weak onnas," muttered Wufei and Vegeta.

"What was that? Did I hear something from the back?" asked Ms. La Crème. She walked up to both of them and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Was it you Mr. Vegeta or you Mr. Wufei?" she inquired looking them both up and down daring them to say something. "I thought so," she said and walked back up to the front of the room. Vegeta stared after her completely astounded and fascinated by the braising onna who dared got in face. And that sweet and flowery smell that came from her. The scent smelled like it was completely made of pheromones. Vegeta mentally smacked himself for think about the weak onna like that. 

"Hello class. I'm Ms. La Crème. And this is class is about women and how they are viewed in this world. We will be having conversations about real issues and essays. Our first debate will be about the age old thing called double standard," said La Crème.

The last period of the day went by quick and that ended the first day at Tokyo Star High School.

TBC……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Fhewww! I'm finally done with that chapter! This is my last chapter for this year. The next chapter won't come out until a week after I go back to school. Happy New Years!^_^ I luv you all! R&R!!!! Ja ne… 

@)~~~~~~(~~~~~~ MistressCoCoLoVeR 


End file.
